


Lady Amalthea

by orphan_account



Category: The Last Unicorn - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: for ghost + peaceful death prompt. Hope you'll like it!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Deadly Intent Exchange





	Lady Amalthea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shamebucket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/gifts).



> for ghost + peaceful death prompt. Hope you'll like it!

[and here's the link to the bigger version the picture you'd like to save it ](https://postimg.cc/ygkX84zP)


End file.
